Love Sick
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: It's Cody's twenty-third birthday, and he is happily spending it cooped up in a hotel room taking care of his sick girlfriend.


(A/n: Okay this is my first one shot ever so cut me some slack. The story is inspired by the fact that my good friend Becky (Snap DDT) is terribly sick right now. So I am writing this to try to make her feel better, maybe not physically but it might uplift her spirits a bit. The story title is inspired by my other good friend Brittany (giftiebee) who actually said that my friend Becky is love sick, which I do agree with. Charlie your's is coming up soon! Alright, Read, Review, and enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Cody owns himself of course and so does Becky.**

"AH CHU!" Becky Davis sneezed for the umpteenth time within the last nine hours. She looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock in the morning, and she had been up since one o'clock with a brutal case of the flu. She rolled out of bed and put her feet into her slippers and shuffled her way to the dresser in the hotel room. She grabbed another box of tissues and weakly ripped open the tab. She took out a few tissues and brought them up to her nose. She blew into the tissues but nothing was coming out; of course, that was expected considering the fact that she had a headache which meant that her sinus' was blocked. She looked at her reflection in the mirror attached to the dresser. She frowned at her appearance. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun; her nose was so red it looked like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. Her throat was unbelievably sore and she felt sick to her stomach. Just the mere thought of food made her want to upchuck.

The worst part of it all was not the fact that she was sick, it was the fact that today was her boyfriend's twenty-third birthday, and of his own choice, he would be spending it cooped up in a hotel room with her.

Becky lazily looked at the door to their room when it opened and in walked Cody carrying two brown paper bags. "Becky what did I tell you? Get back in bed!" Cody barked lightheartedly.

"I was just getting another box of tissues." Becky whined shuffling across the room and back to the bed. "Cody I'm cold." Becky grumbled getting under the covers.

"I bet, because before I left you were hot, which means you have a fever babe." Cody exclaimed sitting the bags down and walking over to the thermostat in the room and turning the heat up. "Baby, I know you're not hungry but you really should eat something. I bought you your favorite, chicken noodle soup and some orange juice." Cody told his girlfriend with a grin.

"I don't want to eat Cody. I'm too tired." Becky grumbled before letting out a few vicious coughs.

"I've got that under control Becky." Cody exclaimed opening up the bag and taking out a Styrofoam bowl and removing its plastic lid. He then took a plastic spoon out of the bag and walked over to his girlfriend's bedside and sat down. Becky looked at Cody and sighed when he scooped some soup up with his spoon and blew on it to cool it off.

"Cody… It's your birthday; you should be getting ready for a night out with the guys to try and have a good time, not spending it in here spoon feeding me." Becky stated sadly.

"Becky, there's no other place I'd rather be right now then here. As long as I'm around you, all is right in the world." Cody explained putting the spoon down and touching the side of his girlfriend's face. Cody leaned down to kiss her lips but Becky turned her face away causing the kiss to be planted on her cheek.

"I don't want to get you sick especially on your birthday." Becky told Cody sweetly.

"Babe, you really think that I'm not getting sick today?" Cody asked his girlfriend surprised.

"Yeah I mean, I think if we keep contact to a minimum you should be fine." Becky told Cody shifting uncomfortably.

"You honestly think I'm not getting screwed on my birthday baby?" Cody asked his girlfriend between his laughter.

"Well. I'm sick babe…And I look like shit." Becky told him not understanding how he could possibly want her when she looked so, well sick.

"I don't care what you are." Cody exclaimed with a shrug. It truly didn't matter to him if she was sick or not, to him Becky was still the most beautiful girl in the world. He put the soup on the nightstand and leaned in kissing her on her lips sweetly. "Besides babe, it'll make you feel better, it's sexual healing." Cody kidded only to be slapped on the arm.

"Wait… before we go any further, I want to give you your_ real_ birthday present." Becky told Cody halting their actions. Becky took a small red shiny box out from under her pillow. She handed it to Cody with a smile.

"Happy birthday baby." Becky exclaimed excitedly before sneezing.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world, you do know that right?" Cody asked leaning over and kissing her again.

"Just open it babe." Becky giggled impatiently.

"Alright alright." Cody lifted the lid off the box and took out the tissue paper. Sitting on a soft white pillow was a piece of silver so shiny that it made light reflections on the ceiling. He took out the square piece of metal and saw that it was a money clip. He looked more closely and saw that in cursive, was engraved: C&R which was he and Becky's initials. He turned the money clip over and saw the square shaped face of a watch embedded into the metal with Roman numeral numbers. His heart warmed it was obvious his girlfriend had put a lot of time and effort into getting his gift and having it customized. And for that, he could not be happier.

"Do you like it?" Becky asked nervously biting her lip.

"Like it? Its the greatest thing that I've ever been given… This is the best birthday ever." Cody admitted to his girlfriend stroking the side of her face. He looked down at the money clip again and placed it back in the box before looking up and taking his girlfriend's hands in his own.

"I know I tell you all the time Becky, but I really do love you. I love you with all of my heart." Cody stated sincerely.

"I love you too Cody." Becky replied leaning forward letting their lips link together in a love filled kissed.


End file.
